


2kids, young and dumb

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [7]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Flash Fic, Frottage, M/M, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampire Lee Taemin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: “I’ll give you ten seconds.”“To what?”“Run. Run as fast as you can. Before I find you.”He knows that wasn't a threat. Deep down, in his soul, he knows that it was a promise. He has ten seconds to get as far away as he can, to increase the distance between them. He doesn't know what will happen if he does get caught, all he knows is he has to sprint.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521983
Kudos: 38





	2kids, young and dumb

“I’ll give you ten seconds.”

“To what?”

“Run. Run as fast as you can. Before I find you.”

Jongin turns and runs. His shoes pound the mud underneath him as he darts around a mausoleum, heart thumping in his chest. He almost trips over a grave as he immediately finds himself in the graveyard. Subconsciously, his brain makes him jump, managing to clear it and pitch to the right, running through the memoriam stones. He's never had such a rush of adrenaline through his body before; it's the best high he's ever had in his life. 

He knows that wasn't a threat. Deep down, in his soul, he knows that it was a promise. He has ten seconds to get as far away as he can, to increase the distance between them. He doesn't know what will happen if he does get caught, all he knows is he has to sprint. 

Jongin manages to dodge a root poking out of the ground but then something slams into his back. He yells out as he hits the ground, a scream leaving his throat - it’s so loud it makes his ears ring. He doesn’t know why he’s bothering to scream; there’s no one around in a graveyard at three in the morning to hear him. 

“You’re getting easier to catch.”   
  
Jongin lets out a soft  _ oof _ as Taemin settles himself on the small of his back and lays down on top of him. His boyfriend rests his forehead on the back of Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin pouts. “That’s not fair there was no way that was ten seconds!”   
  
“It wasn’t. I gave you fifteen.”   
  
Jongin huffs and rolls over as best he can, settling on his back as Taemin’s thighs trap him under the ground. The sight of his boyfriend’s brown-red eyes makes something stir in Jongin and he reaches up to hold onto Taemin’s hips.

Taemin has been a vampire for much longer than Jongin and with that comes the fact that Taemin has much more enhanced skills - better running skills, better scenting, better strength, better… everything. 

Not that Jongin will complain about the better strength; he can feel the bruises from their last round of sex complaining about being pushed against a pebble in the grass. Taemin leans down and distracts Jongin from his thoughts, kissing him hard. Jongin fists his hand in Taemin’s hair, refusing to let go of him, digging his teeth into Taemin’s bottom lip the moment he gets a chance to. Taemin moans into their conjoined mouth before he yanks back, grinning.

For a moment, Jongin thinks that Taemin might fuck him right here and now. The idea is vaguely arousing; what if the caretaker comes on shift early? How would he react to finding two vampires going at it in between rows of graves, fangs out and startled at the person staring at them. Despite Taemin grinding down on Jongin, he can’t help but laugh at the idea. 

Taemin quirks an eyebrow and Jongin snorts. “Imagine if the caretaker found us like this. He goes to such lengths to keep vampires out of here.”

Taemin bursts into short laughter, his head dropping as he snickers, eyes creased. Jongin smiles softly, reaching up to cup Taemin’s cheek - he’s adorable when he laughs. Instead, he finds himself yanked to his feet, doing his best to keep up with Taemin’s much-faster-than-his-own speed with a yelp.

“Come on… I know an old house nearby that’s been abandoned.”

Jongin grins and the arousal in his gut gives him new found speed. “I’ll give you ten seconds.”   
  
It’s a growl from Taemin and Jongin grins, sprinting to some unknown bed as fast as he can.

Tonight is definitely going to be a fun one.


End file.
